


Roommates

by NaomiLotus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Boarding School, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLotus/pseuds/NaomiLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulations! You've just got a place in Mount Ebott Boarding School, and you are going to live there for the next year! Who knows, maybe going to this school will be way more interesting than that terrible public school you previously went to...?</p>
<p>Actually, interesting is probably an understatement.</p>
<p>Because when you arrived at your new school, you found that monsters attend as well as humans. And your roommate is friends with pretty much all of them.</p>
<p>So... seems like you'll be hanging out with them a lot. Have fun with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I haven't written any fanfiction for, like, two weeks now, and I wanted to write something, and this idea came into my head. I'll be writing this alongside any other fanfiction I decide to write, and this will probably be a long series. I've also never done a Character x Reader, and I have little to no experience writing in second person, so... bear with me, ok?
> 
> Just to let you know, all characters in this are teenagers. Reader, Frisk, Sans, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne and Alphys are all in Year 11 (ages 15-16, 10th grade for all you Americans), and Papyrus, Mettaton and Napstablook are in Year 9 (ages 13-14, 8th grade for all you Americans). The boarding school is in England, because I'm English, and live in England, so England is the easiest place for me to write about. Finally, ______ refers to Reader (so, your name, or whatever name you decide to give Reader).
> 
> Enjoy!

You read the letter again, not believing what you saw. You read it again, and again, and again. It's true, isn't it? You've been accepted into Mount Ebott Boarding School! You can barely contain your excitement, as you rush downstairs to tell Mom the great news.

"Mom!" you shout. "I got in!"

Mom almost drops the plate she is washing, but saves it at the last minute. She places it down, and turns towards you, her face full of disbelief.

"Really?" You nod. "_____, that's brilliant!" She wraps her arms around you, pulling you into a hug. "I'm so proud!"

Normally, you would push her away in embarrassment, but you were so happy you just let her. You couldn't believe that you had been accepted... this was going to be the best year os school yet!

~*~

A few weeks later, you are sitting on the train to Mount Ebott Boarding School. You are looking out the window watching the fields rush past, when there is a knock on the door and someone slowly opens it.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" someone asks.

You look up at the new comer. They have dark brown hair flowing down to their shoulders, brown eyes, and tanned skin. They are wearing a blue and purple striped sweater, with jeans and black shoes.

You nod, and they come in and sit opposite you.

"I'm Frisk," they introduced, smiling.

You smile back, and reply, "Nice to meet you, Frisk. I'm _____."

"_____, huh? That's a nice name," they compliment. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh, yeah, I'm new. I was accepted over the summer."

Frisk nodded. "Cool." They pause. "Actually, I think you may be my roommate... wait a moment." They rummage through their backpack for a moment before pulling out a slip of paper. "Yeah, we're sharing a room. My previous roommate had to leave reasons unknown, so I suppose the staff threw you in with me."

You smile. "Sweet!"

Now you know for certain that this year would be great. Your going to be sharing a room with such a nice person, and you've already decided that you could be friends! You spent the rest of the journey getting to know one another, and, before you knew it, you had arrived at your new home...


	2. Asgore Dreemurr

Once you arrive at the school, you leave the train with Frisk, following them to the dormitories. They inform you that all your belongings will be taken up to the dorms, so you don't need to worry about that. They also promise you that once you have both unpacked, they will give you a tour of the school.

It is midday, and the sun is shining bright. Golden flowers line the path towards the school, which was a huge brick building, ten times the size of your old school. In front of the school, there is a fountain with a statue of some sort of goat, holding a crimson umbrella. ("I put the umbrella there last year," Frisk tells you, giggling. "For some reason, the teachers don't seem to mind.") Students are scattered around the courtyard, catching up with each other and telling everyone the latest gossip. A few students stood out - students that didn't look entirely human. You don't think too much into the matter, and instead just keep your head down and continue walking towards the building.

You didn't realise Frisk walking away, nor did you hear them say, "Oh, hey Sans, Paps!" as they left you. A few minutes later, you look to your left, and notice that Frisk was gone. You look around the courtyard, but can't find them anywhere.

Well done, _____. You lost Frisk!

It dawns on you that you have no clue where you are, or how to get to the dorms. Suddenly, you feel extremely lost and confused, and it doesn't help that you are all alone. You take a deep breath, and continue walking towards the building.

_Maybe if I just get inside, I can find-_

You bump into someone.

"Ohmygodimsosorry!" you blurt out, as you stumble back.

The guy you bumped into turns around, slightly shocked. He is around your age, but a lot taller. You didn't realise when you bumped into him, but for some reason... he was covered in white fur? And he also had horns? And... he was a humanoid goat?

"I-I..." Suddenly, you feel rather afraid. "I- You... Y-your a g-goat?"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ you think. _You don't just go around calling people goats!_

Thankfully, he doesn't seem to be bothered. Instead, he smiles, and laughs. "Hohoho! Yes, I am indeed a goat. Or, at least, a goat _monster_."

"M-monster?!" You exclaim. You look around again, and realise why some people looked out-of-place. Half of the students weren't even human - they were monsters! You knew that monsters existed, but never thought you'd actually met one. "I-I'm sorry, it's just... I've n-never seen a monster before."

"It's ok," he says. "I know humans can be... surprised, to see a monster. And I know a lot of them aren't accustomed to being near them. But, I assure you, there is nothing to be afraid of." His warm voice reassures you, and you manage a smile. "Although, most students here are used to us now... are you new here?"

You nod. "Yes, I got accepted over the summer. I'm starting Year 11."

"Oh, me too," he replies. "I guess we'll be classmates, huh? Uh... anyways, I'm Asgore Dreemurr, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Asgore, I'm _____," you introduce.

Frisk comes running up to you. "_____! There you are! I was looking all over!"

"Oh, hey Frisk," you greet. "I just, um, met Asgore."

They looked over at Asgore. Their expression seemed to say that they didn't really like this guy - maybe they had some history?

"Oh. Right. Well, I'll see you in class, Asgore." Frisk grabs your hand, and drags you away. "C'mon, _____, let's get to our dorm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, I suck at writing Asgore...


	3. The Dormitories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided Reader is agender. You can decide their biological sex if you want, but it's probably easier for me to write them with no clear gender in mind, considering I'm writing as if I am the person reading... whose gender I do not know.

Frisk dragged you into the building, and lead you through a maze of hallways until you reached a door with a sign reading 'FEMALE DORMITRIES' above. You frown. You had always hated it when girls and boys were separated into two sections - being agender, you were never sure on which one to go in. 

Frisk looked at you, smiling. "Agender as well?" they asked.

Taken by surprise, you shout, "How would you know?"

Frisk giggles. "I'm agender. The staff wasn't sure where to put me, so they just shoved me in where there was space, which just happened to be the girls dorms. I suppose another reason you're with me is because neither of us identify as a male or female... either that, or it's just a coincidence."

You nod. "M-makes sense, I guess..." You open the door. "Which room are we in?"

"65," Frisk replies, as you begin to walk down the corridor. "There isn't 65 rooms here though... there are 50 in the girls, 50 in the boys."

You take in the information, then walk in silence until you get to the dorm. Frisk opens it with their key (you have a key as well, but Frisk got to it before you), and you enter. There are two beds, one on either side, with an orange quilt and white pillows. Besides each bed is a set of drawers, and next to the door there are two wooden desks with black chairs. The walls are painted pink, and the curtains are white. Frisk's side of the room is already decorated with various posters and teddies - you assume they are left over from last year. All of your bags are next to your beds.

Frisk walks over and opens the curtains, letting the sunlight through into the room. You smile, and begin to unpack, putting all your clothes in the drawers, your books on your desk and your posters of various anime on the wall. You place a picture of you and your mom on your drawers, then sit down on your bed, finished.

Ever since you met Asgore, a question had been tugging at the back of your mind, and, now that you had time, you decide it was time to be answered.

"Hey, Frisk? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Frisk jokes, grinning. 

You roll your eyes. "You know what I mean."

Frisk nods. "Yup. Go ahead."

"Why are there monsters here?"

Frisk almost drops the book they were reading. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... why here, of all places?" you ask. "There was no monsters were I came from..."

"Well... monsters have lived her for generations, in a village at the bottom of Mount Ebott. This is just the closest school too them," they explain. "Also, it's one of the only schools that accepts both humans and monsters. A lot of the teachers are monsters, as well."

You nod. "Ok then. I've just... never actually _seen_ a monster before today. I honestly thought they were just a myth, they weren't real."

Frisk shrugs. "I thought the same thing before I arrived. But, you get used to it, trust me. Most of my best friends are monsters, and they are some of the nicest people I know."

"Like that Asgore guy? The goat dude?"

Frisk hesitates. "Uh... not who I had in mind, but he's alright, I guess. At least, he is now."

You frown, wondering what Frisk's problem with him was. You don't ask anymore questions though.

"Anyways, how about a tour?" Frisk offers.

You smile, agree, and exit the room with them.


	4. Frisk's Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to skip past the tour, because reading a chapter about some people walking around a building would be super boring... so we have this instead :)

Frisk shows you around the school, and you make a mental note on where all your classes take place. You realise that the school isn't as big as you thought, and in the next week or so you'll probably be able to find your way around, no problem. 

By the time the tour is over, it's time for dinner, so your roommate takes you to your final destination - the cafeteria. Students are all sat at round tables, eating their dinner and chatting with their friends. Some are still in the queue, waiting to be served; you join the back of it with Frisk. Luckily, the queue isn't too long, and soon you receive a roast dinner - chicken, vegetables, mash potato, and Yorkshire pudding, all topped with a drizzle of gravy - as well as a glass of orange juice.

You look around a the hall for a spare seat, when Frisk grabs your attention. "Over here, I'd like you to meet my friends." They lead you to a table in the corner of the room, which already has four people sitting around, with two empty seats. You look at the people sitting there - strangely, they all seem to be monsters. There is another goat, female this time, a lizard/dinosaur type monster, a fish lady, and a skeleton. 

"Hello, Frisk," the goat greets.

"Hey Toriel," Frisk replies. They sit down on one of the spare seats next to the skeleton, and you sit down on the other, next to the goat (Toriel, you guess her name is).

"I'm guessing this is your new roommate, _____?" Toriel guesses.

Frisk nods. You frown. "How do you... know my name?" you ask.

"Sans told me," she explains. "He's the skeleton, in case you were wondering."

The skeleton - Sans - gives you a little wave.

Frisk smiles. "So, yeah, this is _____. _____, this is Toriel," they point to the goat, "Sans," they point to the skeleton, "Alphys," they point to the lizard, "and Undyne," the point to the fish. "_____ just transferred to this school."

"Wait a second..." you interrupt. "How did Sans know my name?"

"frisk told me earlier," Sans told you. "they came up to me and paps when we all arrived, apparently you should have been with them but you were separated...?"

You nod. "Yeah, I lost Frisk. I did find them, though." You think about telling them that you met Asgore, but decide against it. Besides, it wasn't that important.

"That reminds me... Hey, Sans, where's Papyrus?" Frisk asks.

"he's with mettaton," Sans answers. "somehow, they became friends over summer."

"Who's Papyrus?" you question.

"my little brother."

"Ok, then."

You start eating your dinner, and spend the rest of the time eating getting to know Frisk's friends. You're starting to think that being roommates with Frisk was the best thing that could've happened - not only do they seem eager to became good friends with you, they also have amazing friends who you _already_ consider friends, even if they are all monsters. All in all, moving to this school seems successful so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm incredibly sorry the wait on this chapter, I've been super busy with family stuff since its the summer holidays and all. I'll try to update more frequently, but life at the moment is really hectic. Sorry.
> 
> Also, sorry for the short chapter... I just needed something to update, and I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer!

After dinner, you head back to the dorms to get a shower. Frisk decides to hang out with their friends on the field for a bit, since there was still an hour of daylight left. They did offer for you to join them, but you decided against it, figuring it would be best if you got ready for your first proper day of school tomorrow. You enter the girls bathroom, glad to see it was empty - you had always felt uncomfortable getting unchanged in the presence of other people, even back in Primary School where the whole class would get changed together for P.E. You take a quick shower, before drying off and changing into your pyjamas. You're wearing a white t-shirt with the words 'Sweet Dreams' written in blue, sparkly handwriting across the middle, along with blue shorts. It was still quite warm during the night, despite summer being over, so wearing a short-sleeved pyjama top and shorts would be fine. You clean your teeth before heading back to your room to dry your hair.

After drying your hair, you take your uniform out of drawers and hang it on the end of your bed, ready to put on in the morning. You put all the books you needed for tomorrow in your bag, along with all the stationary you would need, and hang that on the end of your bed as well. You then climb into bed and close your eyes. The sun has now set, and moonlight is shining through the window. Frisk hasn't returned yet - you assume they are still with the others, or in the bathroom. Thinking of the day you just finished and the friends you had made, you drift into a dreamless sleep...

...and wake up to someone calling your name.

"Ugh... five more minutes..." you groan, turning over.

"C'mon, _____, it's already seven! If you want a good breakfast, now is the time to get up!" they shout, shaking you gently.

Sighing, you open your eyes, and see Frisk standing over you. They already have their uniform on, and it seems like they've already got washed and brushed their hair. 

"Wow... you're-" You yawn. "-up early..." You glance over at your clock. 7:05. Way to early... wait. "Oh, damn it, it's the first day of school isn't it!" You exclaim, jumping out of bed and grabbing your uniform, and wash stuff. "I'll be back in around five minutes!" You exit the room, and make your way to the bathroom to get changed. Frisk giggles as you leave.


End file.
